


By Night

by bethagain



Series: Life With Porgs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (well at least until the movie comes out and none of this has anything remotely to do with canon!), Ahch-To, Episode VIII, Gen, The Last Jedi - Freeform, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: Luke is a light sleeper these days.AKA, Life on Ahch-To With Porgs.





	By Night

Luke stared at the nesting porgs and sighed, remembering.

Remembering what it felt like to sleep through the kriffing night.

The more he learned about the ancient Jedi, the more he questioned their wisdom. It was probably some sort of sacrilege to do that, but did it matter? They were all dead, anyhow. That’s what a thousand years of wisdom had brought them.

Right now, the row of nests along the worn, grey stone each held a pair of porgs, heads resting on each other’s necks, a tableau of cuddliness in the sunlight. Later, when the sun went down, the nearby grasses would glow with the phosphorescent trails of tiny slugs and the starry sky would echo the silvery blue.

That’s when the porgs would come alive, too. Honking and squawking as they stirred from their nests. As they greeted their neighbors. As they used the slug light to find other insects, the ones that were good to eat.

They’d go running about on little flapping feet, hooting happily as they snapped up scurrying bugs. They’d bellow to each other to come share the best food. As the sky lightened toward morning the porgs would be cooing contentedly, bellies full.

It would have been adorable if the damn things weren’t nocturnal.

Over by the water’s edge Rey balanced on one hand, the other outstretched, three sea-polished rocks rising into the air beyond her fingertips. Rey slept just fine. She liked the noise. Said it was friendly.

Luke yawned, reaffirming his silent pledge that he wouldn’t take a lightsaber to their little fluffy heads. _Set an example_ , he told himself for what was probably the hundredth time. “Sleep tight,” he said out loud, soft enough not to wake them.


End file.
